Surprises
by The Virii Twins
Summary: The twins are full of surprises, see what effects they have on an unsuspecting Bethany. Finaly finished, yay.
1. At Le Vrai

Chapter One : At Le Vrai

I couldn't believe my sister was dragging me to Le Vrai of all places. To me this restaurant was for show off's, playboys and snobs. And the worst part of all was the way The Merovingian would look at you, he had never done it to me thank god, but I have seen him do it to other people. If you saw him giving you one of those looks and you didn't want to be his next conquest in one of the restaurant bathrooms then run for the door quick! Those looks were always dripping with lust and desire, but I don't think I was the desire of the flesh it was the desire of mastery, to master someone and them give into you.

My sister was meeting her partner here and she had set me with one of his friends, what boredom, she always tried to do this to me and I never liked them, she always said that I needed to find someone while I was still young and that he needed to be rich so could be 'kept' well, yuk, who wanted to be kept. I knew I was never going to like any of the people she set me up with, especially if they were anything like her partner, I can't understand what she saw in him anyway.

I was quite impressed with myself I managed to sit through the whole meal looking like I was interested and listening intently, yeh right, but after desert was finished my attention span was gone. As my sister was talking to the two men, which I enjoyed very much, I didn't know how much longer I could listen to this idiot rattle on for, my eyes were free to roam around the room.

Looking around at the other people I could see couples having a romantic evening, so envious, people having work dinner meetings and friend's just out for a nice evening meal. As my gazing continued to wander it went to the top table and there he sat, The Merovingian, he was the biggest slime ball in the whole room, if you were unlucky enough that his gaze landed on you you would be able to feel him mentally undressing you, shudder.

To the left of his table sat his henchmen, just a group of thugs with some skill. To the right of his table were the most magnificent things I had ever seen, I couldn't call them me because I knew they weren't, I knew they were computer programmes but that didn't stop me from liking them any less. That must have been the only thing The Merovingian had done right was programme them way he did. Everyone immediately assumed they were identical, but if you looked closely you could see slight differences. But how many people looked as close as I did, most people cowered away by just their presence.

Realising my mind had run away with me I snapped myself back to the here and now, damn I had been staring at the twins, they now had identical smirks on the faces, surely they couldn't know what I was thinking, taking one last look and storing in my memory banks I turn back to our table.

About 20 minutes later we got up and left our table, I made a point of not looking in the direction on the twins, not that they would be looking at me, I was nothing special. I walked out of the restaurant with my sister and our two male companions, coming out of the building I stop on the side walk gaining the attention on those present, "I'm going to get off home, Early start tomorrow and all," I was desperately hoping that everyone would just let me leave and go back home. My sister turns to me with a slightly worried look on her face, "Are you sure?" all I can do is nod, "OK ring me tomorrow," I nod again and give my sister a hug. My set up date for the evening comes over to me after I let go of my sister, "Can I walk you home?" god even his voice isn't anything special, "No I'm fine I just want to be alone." I turn away and start to walk home, after a few meters when I hear no footsteps following me I breathe a sigh of relief that he hasn't followed me, I carry on walking but unbeknown to me the twins had been watching the whole exchange out of one of the restaurant windows.


	2. Meeting the twins

Chapter Two : Meeting the twins

It was a15 minute walk home from the restaurant, the time alone was nice but for the last 10 minutes I have felt like there was someone behind me, But whenever I looked round there was no one there. Must be my mind playing tricks on me. I had just turned round to continue walking but froze in place, In front of me stood two tall figures dressed in silver with silver dreadlocks and black sunglasses. My thought was had I done something wrong to upset The Merovingian, had I offended him in some way and he had sent his bodyguards, his assassins to take me to him.

As my mind was still reeling, trying to think about why these two may be after me I could hear laughter, looking up I could see both twins chuckling with those annoying smirks on their faces. I immediately went on the defensive, "And what do you two find so funny?"

"You are so nervous little one" the twin with the more pointed jaw line said still smirking, but that voice was like silk and the accent suited them perfectly. Then in that same silky voice the other twin spoke, the one with the lips that were just made for kissing and the softer jaw line that you just wanted run your fingers over, "We will not hurt you."

Yeh I'll believe that when I see it, I thought to myself, still not quick brave enough to say it out loud. But my mind was still working at a million miles an hour, did The Merovingian not send them? If he didn't what did they want with me?

The fist twin spoke again, "The Merovingian did not send us," "We wanted to see you alone," the second twin finished off. Were these guys mind readers or something? "So many questions little one" the first twin spoke again, "Let us go somewhere private and you can ask us your questions" the second twins spoke up.

Ok these guys were starting to freak me out now. My mind was flitting from one thing to another, do I trust these two? What if they do want to hurt me and they are just good liars? I knew I shouldn't go with them, all rational thought was screaming at me not to go. Then one final question came into my mind, could I say no to them? With my mind made up I guess I had nothing left to do but to trust them, I laughed at myself for trusting two assassins.

"Ok my place is a couple of blocks away." There was a slight pause, were they thinking? Or talking to each other through a telepathic link? Either one could be quite likely. Twin One spoke up first "We will go to our place," "It is safer" twin two finished up. My subconscious was screaming this was a bad idea but I could do nothing but nod.

The twins moved either side to flank me and grabbed my hands, "Whatever you do don't let go of us" Twin one said but this time his voice had a warning sound to it, I automatically squeezed their hands a bit tighter, Looking over to twin two who was now on my right I started to feel a tingling sensation all over my body, the twins had gone almost see through like ghosts, that's a neat trick.

Looking down at myself I am shocked almost frightened to see I am in the same state, "Keep clam, you will be ok," at hearing his voice I look back over to twin two, the smirk is gone and now there is a reassuring smile on his face.

Slowly all three of us started moving through the floor, ok this is a little weird, the further we went through the floor the more panicked I got, resulting in me holding the twins hands in a death grip and closing my eyes a tight as I could. The next thing I knew we were standing in a hallway in front of an apartment door, By the looks of the hallway in was going to be a top of the range apartment, probably on the top floor, The Merovingian obviously paid these guys well, very well.


	3. Exploring new territory

Chapter Three : Exploring new territory

"That's a neat trick" my voice was slightly shaky and breathless, all I got in reply was two identical smirks. Twin One stepped forward and opened the door. The whole apartment mirrored them everything was light and airy, walking through lightly running my hand over several objects on my way to the lounge area. In there were the first contrasting things I had seen so far, there were two big leather sofas in old rustic brown, they were gorgeous, I lightly ran my hand over the back of one, just before my hand left the sofa I turn and see both twins eyes on me. They were so tense, wasn't here meant to be safe? Seeing a door ajar caught my eye and my curiosity got the better of me, pushing the door open my eyes widen, I couldn't believe what I was seeing in the middle of the room was a huge wrought iron bed with pure black sheets, the bed would easily be big enough for four people, this was my dream come true. Turning back to the twins I freeze in place, both had removed there sunglasses to reveal beautiful silver eyes that matched everything else that made up them, and what was that look in their eyes? Their eyes seemed to devour me from head to toe, but it wasn't like The Merovingian's stares, hang on that look was aimed at me, surly not, I didn't think they were capable for having desire of the flesh.

So did that mean there tensing was because of me? Let's test that theory out shall we. I browse one of the book selves running my fingers over some of the books spines, out of the corner of my eye I see the twins tense again, giving the book a last stroke I see some of their muscles twitch under their clothes. So I have caused a reaction. As I was trying to figure out course of action I should take both twins were at my side, I felt like pray waiting to be pounced on by two big cats just as deadly as the twins are.

Suddenly overcome with nerves I just stand there feeling like a bumbling idiot stood next to these two ethereal beings. I have never really had attention from handsome men before, it was normally my sister who gets the men's attention. I had never considered myself beautiful, I am just average, light brown hair to just below my shoulder blades, green/gray eyes with a light dusting of freckles over my nose and cheeks, average height at about 5ft 8. But never did I seem to be the centre of attention, and now I am to these two exquisite brothers. In unison the twins shed there long silver coast and I was one layer closer to touching bare skin, my heart skipped a beat just at the thought.

My hands of their own accord went to their chests, one hand on each, I could feel the quickening beat of their hearts, both perfectly in tune with the other. I wondered how often there heart beats would speed up besides during a fight or chasing rebels around the city. I was turned to face the twin on my right, my mind was in such a daze I couldn't figure out which was which. I could feel him draw me closer and lean forward, I automatically mimicked his actions until our lips met in a sweet sensual kiss, his lips were so soft, how can something that causes so much destruction be so soft and gentle?

My hands rested lightly on his hips and lost myself in the kiss. I felt hot breath on my neck after the other twin moved my hair over my shoulder, those torturous lips met the skin on my neck, the duel sensations sent fire racing through my veins. His hands skimmed down my arms leaving goose bumps in their wake, they settled on my waist with the set of hands that were already there, I felt their fingers interlock and rest on my hips. Our kiss finished but to me it was over to soon, I wanted to taste more of those sinful lips. I nearly became a puddle of goo on the floor as the other twin moved forward over my shoulder and met the other lips, the kiss was full of masculinity, fire and passion, you could tell this was not the first time they had done that. When the kiss finished both were breathing heavily and those eyes fell on me yet again, and with them came the smirk, of course.

I couldn't stand to have any more delays, I needed to fell flesh and get those twins in that bed ASAP. My hands went to one of the twins waistcoats and started to undo the buttons, when I got half way down I was spun round to face the other twin, who had already disposed of his waistcoat and was starting on his shirt and tie, I slipped his loose tie over his head and he started on the buttons of his shirt, whilst he was wrestling with the buttons I pulled the bottom out of his trousers. When finial all the button were undone and I would be rewarded with a bar chest I was spun round again to the other twin, a small growl could be heard low in my thought, luckily he was almost done with his shirt, quickly slipping the infernal thing over his shoulders I was finial met with a bare chest.

He was perfection personified, there no blemished on that perfect pale skin. But I was in no way content to stop there, sliding my hands down his stomach to his belt and started to undo the clasp, just as I felt hands on my shoulders to turn me round I resisted against them, I was fed up of being turned from one to the other and never getting to the goal I wanted. Taking matters into my own hands I stepped away from them heading towards the bed, throwing a smirk over my shoulder I saw the twins coming to a halt at the bedroom door, I slowed my pace a bit, they made me wait now I was going to make them wait. I slowly bent over to undo the straps on my shoes, in doing so my dress pulled tight over my bum, I herd what sounded like a slightly chocked sound, this was defiantly getting the desired effect. Taking my shoes off and standing back up I grabbed the straps of my dress and begin to slowly slide them off my shoulders and letting my dress to the floor, leaving me standing there in my black lace bra and thong, looking over my shoulder again to see what reaction I got I was almost blown over by the look of desire coming off them, it was coming off in weaves, both had their mouths open but no speech or sound was coming out.

"It's rude to stare" my voice was a low purr and I had a playful grin on my face. That was obviously all they needed to get them into action, in a matter of seconds they both had their trousers off and were at my side again. The next thing I knew there were hands everywhere, touching me places that I never knew existed, the next few seconds and that was all it took, all of us were naked and on the bed, the gorgeous black sheets moved aside. I was in the middle of the bed with one twin either side, I was on my side facing one of the twins and we were kissing like it was our last life line, the other twin was tucked closely to my back, his arousal very obvious again my lower back. We all needed this so badly that I knew we couldn't last much longer, and I didn't want it to take any longer.


	4. How to ruin a perfectly good evening

Chapter Four : How to ruin a perfectly good evening

The next thing I can remember was waking up in between two warm bodies, I had my head and arm resting on one of the twins chests and the other was curled against my back, my first thought was that they trusted me enough to fall asleep in my presence. Then I was alerted to the sound that had obviously woken me up, it was an annoying buzzing sound, trying to think what it could be I realised it was my phone, shit, I suppose I better answer it. As quietly and carefully as I could I wriggled out of my spot between the twins and got out of the bed, the twin that was at my back after feeling there was now a gap there automatically crawled across the bed and curled up next to his brother, they looked so cute like that, so serene and so innocent.

Trying to remember where my phone was I made my way out of the bedroom and closed the door behind me, it was in my bag by the door, grabbing the first item of clothing I came across to keep the chill of the room away from me was one of their shirts, the smell of it was delicious. Slipping it up my arms and onto my shoulders I did up a few of the buttons, walking on tip toes over to my bag a drag my phone out, noticing the time, god two in the morning who on earth is calling me at this time. Seeing the caller my little quip of anger abates a bit, it was sister, I try to put all the anger out of my voice, "Hiya sis, what's up?"

"Don't you hiya sis me, I have been trying to call you for hours. I rang your place to make sure you got home on and nothing, I was close to having a heart attack out of worried thinking something had happened to you."

"Sorry didn't mean to cause you worrie, I'm ok." There were definite traces of guilt in my voice, here I was having the time of my life and my sister was worried sick thinking something had happened to me.

"Where are you anyway? Obviously not at home as you didn't pick your phone up."

"No where just at a mates place, caught up with them on my way home." Maybe I answered that a bit too quickly, my sister was sure to know nothing was wrong, she too bright to over look things like that.

"Mmhm, I don't believe you, I saw you eyeing those twins at the restaurant that were at The Merovingian's table"

Oh shit what now, should I tell her that I am with them? She will probably panic if I do. "Yeh, but I'm well out of there league," I yawned down the phone, and it was even a genuine yawn not a fake one, "anyway sis I'm going to get back to sleep, Speak to you tomorrow."

"Ok, take care of yourself, I don't know what I would do with myself if anything happened to you."

"I will, night Sis."

"Night"

And the line went dead, she gave in relatively easy that time, it could have been a lot worse, turning my phone on silent, I did not want anymore phone calls waking me up, I put my phone back into my bag. Walking over to the window in the living room I look down upon the city, seeing all the car lights still whizzing around even though it was two in the morning, this city real did never sleep. I jumped slightly as I felt arms slide around my waist and the finger interlock by my stomach, a head was gently resting on my should, "Sh little one it is only use, we did not mean to make you jump" was whispered into my ear, "sorry I'm not used to having other people in my house with me over night,"

"Well you're not in your house now," his lips graze my ear and a shudder runs through my body, "our shirts look a lot better on you," this made me smile and giggle a little.

"Are you going to come back to bed?" I nodded my head enough for him to acknowledge it as a yes, his arm slowly retreated from my waist and took hold of my hand barley taking a grip, I guess he didn't see the point because he knew I would follow him. Making our way back to the bed room and over to the bed I saw twin one laying on the bed looking up at us with half closed eyes and pulled the sheets back to allow twin two and myself to get into the bed, I got in followed by two and we snuggled back down how we were before I got up, as one snuggled up to my back I heard him grumble about something, "what's wrong?" "You've got one of our shirts on," he said a little grumpily, was he angry? Did he not want me wearing their shirts? My voice was a bit sheepish as I replied "yes" "it's getting in the way," he stated flatly as he started pulling at the bottom of the shirt. I breathed a small sigh of relief he wasn't angry he just wanted to be able to feel skin on skin, at hearing our little conversation two began undoing the buttons of the shirt, when he was finished one pulled if off my shoulders, it still amazed me how they worked in unison to get a task done.

After the shirt was off we all snuggled back up, me resting on who I now knew was two and one against my back, two started running his hand through my hair which made me all the more sleepy. "Who was on the phone?" two asked softly into the top of my head, "just my sister, she wondered why I wasn't answer my phone, she thought something might be wrong because I wasn't at home" I replied half asleep, and because I was in that state I didn't see the look pass between the twins, it was a look close to horror, "Does she know where you are?" two asked almost nervously, "no I just told her I was at a friend's house," and with that I was out like a light and missed the sighs of relief that could be heard either side of me before they to fell asleep.


	5. The morning after the night before

Chapter Five : The morning after the night before

The next morning when I wake I can just start to see the first rays of the sun shining through the bedroom curtains. I knew that I had to try and get out of the house and back to my place before my sister rang again, otherwise she would have a fit. Preferably leave the twins asleep as well, it would be much easier to get away if they were asleep, I knew that as soon as they woke up they would just coax me back to bed again and I would never get to leave.

Very slowly and gently I crawl out of the bed, both twins move a bit and muffle some undistinguishable words but just snuggle back together and continue sleeping. Tip toeing over the floor I find all my clothes and quietly dress, after having dressed and successful navigated my way out of the room and leaving the twins asleep I close the door behind me. I knew that I would have o leave a note or something to let the wins know I had gone home and nothing had happened to me. Rummaging around in a draw of the table by the door I find a pad and a pen, I quickly scrawl down a note and leave it next to the coffee pot thinking that's where they will head for first.

I make my way towards the lift grateful that I don't have to creep around anymore, all I want to do now is go home and have a nice long hot shower. Stepping out of the lobby and onto the side walk, I look around to get my bearings, I am a fair distance from my place, too far to walk in these heals, hailing down a cab I jump in and give him directions. Stepping in my apartment building I take the lift to my floor and drag myself to my door, slipping in and closing the door behind me and making sure its locked I start on my way to the bathroom stripping my clothes off as I go. I run the shower as hot as I will be able to bear it, stepping in the cubicle the water pours over my skin, taking away the tightness out of my muscles on its way down, leaving me feeling refreshed and back to the land of the living. As I stand there for a good 30 minutes my mind goes back to the twins and what happened last night, and wondering if they have woken up yet and found my note.

Meanwhile in an apartment across town two white figures have awoken in there noticing something is different, not right, someone is missing, both sets of eyes scan round the bedroom, but neither see the target they are looking for, after sharing a glace with each other they both get out of bead and make for the door. Scanning around the living area they still don't see anything different, everything is as normal apart from one little thing they see out of the corner of their eyes, there is a note pas lying on the table near the door, they again share a glance and walk towards the pad, seeing the writing they pick it up for closer inspection. It read :

_Twins,_

_How bad even after what we shared last night I don't know your names, sorry to leave you so early his morning if I missed my sister phone call again she really would kill me, thank-you for last night you have no idea how much it meant to me._

_No doubt we will see each other around._

_Oh by the way my name is Bethany, but my friends call me Beth._

_Beth. X_

Placing the pad back on the table both twins walk back over o the bed sulking and flop down on it covering their heads with pillows and falling back asleep.


	6. At Le Vrai, yet again

Chapter Six : At Le Vrai, yet again

It had been a week since my evening with the twins and my sister has insisted on setting me up on another date, I really wish she would just give up, and let me find dates on my own, but no she couldn't possibly do that. So here we are again at Le Vrai, why couldn't she pick somewhere else, but I couldn't put up much of a fight without my sister getting suspicious.

So one again here was my sister and her partner, my date and me. I hadn't seen the twins since last weekend, not that I thought we would, we belong to completely different class levels, they are defiantly upper class and I am middle class. A part of me was hoping I wouldn't see them tonight.

I didn't see any signs of them when we were seated at our table. I managed to make it through the first course while still paying a relative amount of attention o what was happening at our table and I had managed not to nod off to sleep, yay for me.

We had ordered our second course, drinking some water while the waiter took our menus away I managed to start choking on my mouthful of water, I had just seen the twins glide through the restaurant doors, I try to hide my face in hopes that they hadn't noticed me, I don't know if this was successful or not. It wasn't that I didn't want to see them again, I did, I just hoped they weren't the jealous type, since I was here on another 'date' if you can call it that. Aren't you meant to like the people you go a date with?

I didn't know what to do, we had only spent one night together, why was I getting so attached so quickly? Ok so they were, handsome, deadly, gentle, masculine, shall I go on. I'm sure they weren't getting attached to me, I'm sure they just thought of me as something to keep them occupied in their spare time.

After we had finished our main course and I had made a point not to look in the twins direction we were ready to order desert. As we were looking over the menus a waiter came over with a piece of chocolate cake, "This is a gift from The Merovingian" he said in his fake French accent, thinking he was talking to my sister I didn't pay him any attention, "excuse me Miss" did my sister not hear him. The next thing I knew my sister was elbowing me in my ribs, turning my head to her to see why she was jabbing me I ask quietly but firmly "what?" all she did was point to the waiter, "Miss this is from The Merovingian" he placed the cake in front of me and walked off to continue with his duties, all I did was stare at the cake, so this was the infamous cake, I had heard a lot about this cake, this was his way of getting anyone he wanted, an orgasm disguised as a cake, how..........interesting_._

What do I do, I mean obviously I am not going to eat it I'm not that stupid, am I supposed to be flatered and thank him for him singling me out of the whole restaurant? I don't think so. What I do next most women in this restaurant would gasp at, why was everyone so desperate to be put under the spell of this men? No thing.

Doing what most people would never dream of doing, I pick up the infernal cake, take a deep calming breath and plaster my most charming smile on my face. Getting up from me seat I walk over to the top table, desperately trying not to look at the twins, but I can't help myself glancing at them out of the corner of my eye. Approaching the table I stop in front of where The Merovingian is sitting with a smug grin plastered on his face, what was he expecting? What did he think I was going to do? Hand myself over on a silver platter? I don't think so buddy.

"Thank-you for the cake, but I am afraid I cannot accept it" I state in my most charming voice possible, trying to act a lot more confident than I felt, when you are actually here in his presence it knocks you down a peg or two.

"And why is that Cherie?" was that meant to be a purr, I mentally laugh at him.

"It is to sweat for my liking, I fear it would have a foul taste, and have unwelcome consequences," well that struck a nerve, I have never seen anyone go from smug to angry so quickly.

"As you wish Cherie" you could tell it took almost all his control to not shout that, so he didn't like it when he didn't get his own way, when people retaliated.

Turning to walk back to the safety of my table I quickly throw a glance at the twins, once again those smug grins were in place, they obviously liked it when someone didn't follow their boss's ways.

Arriving back at my table I excuse myself to go to the restroom, unbeknown to me I also had a follower. After walking out of the cubicle and washing my hands I look up into mirror to check my appearance before walking back out to the main room, I saw in the mirror a face looking back at me that I didn't expect to see, The Merovingian.

"So you thought you could escape me, nobody ever gets away from me, I always get what I want," with that he pinned me against the wall with surprising force for the weedy little programme he is. I could feel his arousal on my lower back, it made me want to throw up.

I could feel his hot breath by me ear, his tongue snaking out to lick me ear from lobe to tip, my body shuddered, but not in the good way, oh no, it was a repulsive shudder, "Please let me go, let me get back to my friends" all of my confidence and my strong spirit were gone, I knew that if I couldn't get him off and he managed to take me, that would be the end of me, my life would be no longer worth living, I was too young for my life to end_._


	7. In safeties arms

Chapter Seven : In safeties arms

After hearing a loud thud the weight at my back fell away and landed on the floor, opening eyes that I hadn't realised I had closed I look down at my feet and low and behold there he is The Merovingian, an unconscious heap on the floor. Raising my eyes to thank my saviour I am stunned into silence and also eternally grateful to see the two gorgeous silver assassins there stood shoulder to shoulder, running over to twin two I throw my arms round his neck and softly cry into his neck, he stiffens for a few moments, you can tell he is not used to getting hugs very often. After regaining his composure he puts his arms around me waist and squeezes me tight.

I feel him scoop me up in his arms and carry me out of the restroom back into the restaurant, first of all I think they are taking me back to me table but we continue to walk by. I see my sister slightly worried look mixed with a fair amount of confusion, I also see the death glare twin one throws at my sister. They have turned very protective of me all of a sudden, I thought with them being assassins they only would protect those who paid them enough, obviously I was wrong.

Approaching the top table they veer off to the side and sit at their usual place with me on twin two's lap. I curl up against his chest, not caring who is watching, I feel safe here, his hand is gently stroking my hair and twin one's hand is softly caressing my back, the duel caress makes me drowsy, I mean to say something but before I get a chance I have drifted off to sleep.

Slowly opening my eyes and trying to shake off the fog of sleep I realise I am lying on a bed, my first thought is The Merovingian got me. Quickly sitting up in the bed I try and recognise my surroundings but it is too dark to see anything, I feel something brush against my arm and that is all it takes to shock my into action, I shoot off the bed and throw myself against the wall, no way would I let someone come up behind me when I don't know where I am or who was in that bed with me. I hear a faint rustling of sheets and a quiet voice on the air, "shh it is only us, we will not hurt you." Hang on I recognise that voice, I started to relax, starting to remember what happened at the restaurant, the attack, the rescue by 'my' two silver assassins, hang on did I just call hem mine, I don't think they would appreciate that, "where am I?" there is a slight tremor in my voice and I mentally berate myself for it, I know I can trust these two, "we're at our apartment," the other silky voice floats on the air, but this time it was closer than before. I tense slightly again, I put it down to the fact that I can't see very well, but my eyes are starting to adjust and I can see two silvery figures a few feet in front of me and still getting closer, "it's ok, you know you can trust us, come back to bed you need the rest," it was twin two's voice again, how could I even tell their voices apart so easily, could everyone do that or was it just me.

I feel both my hands being grasped by the twins, even their hands were strong and masculine and perfect, I let them lead me to the bed now fully relaxed. The twin on my right gets in first and slides over to allow room for us, I am ushered in next followed by the other twin, and again we automatically end up in the same position as before. Me resting on the twin to my right, I think twin two, my arm across his abdomen and my head resting on his shoulder, while twin one is huddled against my back, every bit of us touching from our shoulders right down to our feet.

A question suddenly pops into my head before I feel sleep starting to take its grasp on me, "you two know my name, I think it's only fair I know yours" I hear small chuckles either side of me, twin two who is currently standing in as my pillow, and doing a brilliant job if I do say so myself, speaks up first "I'm Two, My brother is One," they were weird names, but I guess for programmes maybe they weren't. "There nice names" I mumble before sleep takes its hold. That meant I also missed the look shared between the twins and the looks of affection they both threw at me_._


	8. Bliss

Chapter Eight: Bliss

I slowly wake up letting sleeps grasp on me loosen, as the memories of what happened last night start to come back to me, I remember what The Merovingian did, I start to tense slightly feeling bodies next to min in a bed, then I remember what the twins did, they saved me.

Opening my eyes I gaze at Two, the first rays of the day's sun shine into the room, it reflects off of his silver dreadlocks and his pale skin making him glow. I glance over my shoulder and see One still snuggled up against my back. I feel safe here, lying in between these two deadly programmes, I feel the safest I have ever felt.

Again remembering The Merovingian's hands on skin I desperately want a shower, very slowly and quietly I shimmy down the bed and slide off, again One closes the gap and snuggles up to his brother, so cute. I tiptoe over to the en suite and quietly close the door behind me. Starting up the shower I mental curse at it for being so loud. After it has reached steaming temperature I step in and let the water flow over my body, washing away the feel of 'his' hands on me.

Meanwhile in the room next door Two starts to wake from his wonderful slumber, lifting his left arm to run through Beth's hair he gets a bit of a shock to find his hand landing on dreadlocks. 'That's not right', me mentally taps and One 'wake up' all he receives is a vocalised grumble and One's head stuck under the pillow, pulling the pillow off he adds a bit more force to the next thought 'One wake up, Beth isn't in bed', with take one wakes up fully and sits up in bed 'where is she?', 'listen' both of them listen to the out of place sound, the shower is running, 'shall we give her a little surprise brother?' Two asks with a cheeky grin on his face, 'yes lets' One's grin is identical to his brothers.

In the shower all my muscles that I didn't know were so tense are starting to relax under the hot water, this is bliss. As I was stood with my head under the water I failed to hear the bathroom door open and two sets of walk across the bathroom to the shower. The first thing I knew that there was someone else in here was the shower door being opened and feeling a cool breeze on my back and all the seam leaving the shower cubicle. Spinning round I see my two silver assassins standing in the shower doorway, a mischievous feeling spread through me with an attempted stern look, although I'm sure it didn't look that way I simply state "well come in your letting the heat out" and turn back o put my head back under the water. Feeling two sets of hands roam over my back, up to my neck, into my hair massaging my back and neck a small sigh leaves my lips. Correction on my earlier statement, 'this' is bliss.

After lots of water usage and a lot of fooling around three clean people eventually emerge from the bathroom, well ok one clean person and two clean programmes. The twins don there silver trousers and head from the living area, I'm guessing to get coffee, good idea. Pondering for a second on what to put on, I grab one of the twins shirts that had been discarded on the floor and put it on, well Two did say their shirts look better on me.

Making my way out I go in search of coffee, walking past both the twins sat on the couch watching TV I run my hand over the top of their heads as I walk past, in return I get a low purr from both of them. I head to the kitchen to get my coffee, picking a mug out of the cupboard, not surprising that all the crockery is white, matching the twins perfectly. I fill it to the brim with coffee and add lots of sugar to satisfy my sweet tooth.

Taking my precious coffee with me I make my way over to the couch, as I arrive the twins immediately separate and make room for me in between them, I guess I know where they want me to sit. The slit smirk on their faces doesn't go unnoticed either, I guess that is aimed at me wear their shirt yet again.

I snuggle down in between them and again feel safe and where I belong, I am getting way to attached way to quickly, and it will only end it heart ache, probably mine. I will just have to enjoy the time with them while I have it, until they get bored with me and move onto the next person to occupy their time with.


	9. Chase or be chased

Chapter Nine : Chase or be chased

After watching TV in relative silence for a few minutes, movement brings me back to reality, I feel Two shaking slightly beside me, looking over at him I can see that he is trying as hard as he can to contain laughter. "And what may I ask is so funny?" My voice is quiet but firm, the sort of tone you would use with a young child, "N...Nothing" He managed to get out without laughing, turning to One I raise my eyebrows in an unspoken question for him to answer my question. "Erm..... it's... just... well," He manages to stammer out, My voice has a warning tone to it now, "will one you please tell me what is so funny," Two manages to straighten his face at the altered tone and hits One on the arm who is still trying to contain his snickers.

"We were just wondering if you are having a love affair with our shirts?" Two says almost in his normal voice but it still contains a slight laughing tone, "it's just that's the second time you have worn them," One finishes off the sentence. At hearing this my anger has gone and is replaced by my mischievous streak, "why are you jealous," before they can say anything else I leave the sofa and make my way back to kitchen throwing a sultry look over my shoulder, there gazes were dripping with desire, these two are very easy to seduce and manipulate when you want to. I knew that you could see the sink from the sofa, I make my way over with my empty mug and purposefully lean over the edge on the sink to wash my mug, this makes the shirt ride further up my legs revealing the top of my thighs.

It is unbelievable how quietly these two move, I didn't even know they were here until I turn round and am faced with two bare chests. I felt like pray caught in a predator's sight, once they set their sights on you you have little chance of escape, not that I want to escape these two. Just as they are about to pounce, I hold up both my hands in a gesture to stop, "hold up for just a second," the twins share a rather confused look, then the look is given to me, I gently push between them into the open space of the kitchen and back up a few paces away from them. I think it's time to have a little fun and see how playful these two can be, they are always sharing comical and playful gazes at each other and at others, but let's put them to the test shall we, see if they can live up to those looks.

"If you want me" ok that just made the desire in their eyes multiply tenfold, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, "then you've got to catch me" with that said I turn and run for the bedroom, I know they could phase and beat me there but I am hoping they will play fair and stay solid. They share a very brief look of amusement, 'we think we are going to enjoy this very much' 'we agree' with that said they both take off after Beth and follow her to the room, it was funny they should have easily been able to catch up with her, even staying in there solid form, yet she still managed to beat them, no one has ever beaten them before.

After exerting rather a large amount of energy several times over all three of us lie in a sweaty heap on the bed, limbs intermingling until you can't tell whose is whose. We lay for a while regaining our breath, the only movement is the rise and fall of our chests. After about15 minutes Two turn's over to face me, the look on his face looks almost nervous, surely these two wouldn't get nervous, not with what they do for a living. I put what I hope is a reassuring smile on my face, "what is it? You can tell me," "would you like to go o dinner with us tonight?" Two's voice is a little shaky, this is what he was nervous about, asking me out on a date, surely they could have any woman they wanted.

"I would love to," I have a huge grin plastered on my face, "hang on, I can't," at that the nervousness is back on Two's face, "I only have the dress I wore last night." That for some reason put a smile on his face, "that's fine, we will get you a new dress," I look at both of them in shock, would they really do this for me, for someone they hardly know, even though I don't understand it a big smile still spread across my face. "You would do that for me?" Both of them looked very shy and innocent, and their cheeks had turned a light shade of pink, how cute. The nods they gave would not have been noticed if you weren't looking for one, "brilliant" my voice is full of enthusiasm.

I jump off the bed and run to the bathroom, I feel like a kid on Christmas morning. As I reach the bathroom door I still only hear my footsteps, turning round I still see the twins lazing on the bed, "come on lazy bones," I say almost jumping up and down on the spot. With that I turn back to the bathroom to get my second shower of the day. Two opens the mental link 'I suppose we should get up' 'do we have to,' at the sound of the shower One's look turns mischievous 'ok let's go,' they both race off the bed pushing and shoving each other to try and get through the bathroom door first.


	10. Romance

Chapter Ten : Romance

An hour later we emerge out of the bedroom ready to go, I really am going to have to stop having showers with those two, it makes every shower take 3 times as long. Half the time in the shower was me complaining that we were taking too long and we weren't going to have enough time left to shop, the other half was taken up by the twins complaining that we weren't doing any other than getting washed. Well that's what showers are for, not other activities.

After making our way down to the parking lot the twins guide me over to their car, my mouth gapes open when I see he car that has flashed its lights saying that it has just been unlocked. It was gorgeous, it was stunning, it was every nice word you could possibly think of, it was a brand new black Escalade, could it get any better. Two opens one of the back doors and ushers me into the back passenger seat, One jumps in behind the wheel and two next to him.

After driving for about 10 minutes we are in a very expensive shopping district, they didn't do everything else in half's so way do shopping in half's either. The shop we finally made it into was very posh and expensive, I felt out of place here, I never go into these shops let alone purchase anything from them. It seemed to have a lot of clothes that were similar to the ones the twins wear, I guess this is one of their regular shops.

"Ah The Virii twins how wonderful to have you here again" I turn round to see a tall beautiful blonde woman approaching us, I feel short and unattractive stood near her, she must be one of the sales assistants. As she approaches the twins and from my point of view gets a little close for comfort I can hear a low growl, when all faces turn to me I realise it was me who made that sound and I turn a brilliant shade of red. I don't miss the smirks on the twins faces, do they know that sound was me saying get off of my territory? Oh how embarrassing.

While the twins continue to talk to the sales assistant I start to have a look around, I am not happy leaving 'my' twins with that woman, I keep seeing her pawing at their arms out of the corner of my eye. I could see a few things that I liked, there was one in particular that I liked, It went right to the floor, had a slit up the right side that finished high on your thigh, it had a halter neck fattener and dipped down low to your cleavage and at the back cut lower back, and the best bit it was silver. This would be perfect, would let enough skin show to see what there could be on offer but enough kept concealed to let the imagination go. This is the one, I pick out my size and place it on the counter. While I was doing all of this I couldn't hear the words that were being said between the twins and the sales assistant.

After getting back to the apartment I went into the bedroom to start getting ready for you date, thanking god that I didn't need another shower, two in one day enough for anybody. As I was starting to get changed I heard the gentle sound on feet on the carpet in the bedroom, turning round I saw both twins stood by the doorway with those trade mark smirks on their faces, what were they up to. From behind his back One produced a small back from the store we were earlier, "we got this for you," simultaneously they took a few steps towards me, and I mirrored their actions ending with us standing just in front of each other.

Grasping the bag that was held out to me and peeking inside, my first thought was typical men, in this case programmes. Inside was a thing that matched the colour of my dress perfectly, sitting at the bottom of the bag were two jewellery boxes, surely they hadn't, they had spent enough money on the dress let alone buying jewellery as well. One took the bag back after I had taken the boxes out, opening the first one there was a silver necklace with a diamond in the shape of a tear drop, it was stunning, I had never even been this close to anything this beautiful let alone worn it. With the necklace was a pair of diamond earrings that match the shape of the tear drop on the necklace. I opened the other box and inside was a silver bracelet, there was a silver band on part of it that had an emerald in the middle and a diamond on either side of it.

Slightly puzzled by the gems on the bracelet I looked up at the twins hoping they would provide an explanation. They obviously knew what I was silently asking, Two spoke up first "the emerald represents you, with your green eyes, and the diamonds represent us," "it is our way of saying that we will be by your side and hear to protect you for as long as we are able" One finished off. A lone tear trickled down my cheek, how could two programmes made to be deadly killers be so sweat romantic, putting the gifts down on the cabinet beside me I jump into the twin's arms, my right arms clinging to Two, my left arm clinging to One. I never wanted to let go, but I knew I had to if we were going to make it to dinner. Getting back onto my feet I release the twins, Two takes my face in his hands and uses his thumb to wipe away the tear on my cheek, and I lean into his hand without realising what I'm doing.


	11. Revenge

Warning : there's a bit of violence in this chapter, but not much, I don't really do violence writing but it was needed for the story to continue on its destiny.

Chapter Eleven : Revenge

When we pulled up outside the restaurant I was overjoyed to see it wasn't a French one, I had already been to two of those in as many days, and the last two times were supposedly dates but in my mind this was the only real date, and it was with two of the most handsome programmes I knew.

Dinner was relatively uneventful, the twins got a few strange stares and every now and then I could see Two having to calm One down before he did something rather stupid. There were also a few times when I received looks from some of the other guests but they were soon put off by the looks the twins gave them. Other than that it went along without any other problems, we had light conversation which flowed very easily whilst eating and drinking, both food and drink were exquisite.

As we were leaving the restaurant and walking back o the Car I asked he twins to drop me off at home so I could pick up some regular clothes and a few essentials that every girl needs. The grudgingly agreed, they seemed to think that everywhere I went wasn't safe for me, but I reassured them that I knew most people in the apartment building and it was a safe area to live in and that I wouldn't be that long anyway, and hour tops. To save them having to wait around I said that I would get a cab back, this seemed to put them on edge even more.

After being dropped off at my building I raced up top my place to get my things together. Throwing some essentials into the bag, a few pairs of jeans, some t-shirts, underwear, and grab some clean clothes to put on now. I choose jeans, black knee high books, t-shirt and my white leather jacket. Just as I was doing up my bag I felt a hand over my mouth, it clamped down so quick I didn't have a chance to even make a squeak, and a needle was put into my neck. Blackness started closing in on the edges of my vision, just before I blacked out I managed to see who it was doing this to me, of all the people it could have been, it had to be him, The Merovingian.

Waking up, the fog of whatever it was I had been injected with leaving my mind I look around where I have ended up, I am laying on bed in a big spacious room, everything is white and gold, god what a colour scheme, the bed sheets are silk and everything looks very elegant and expensive. As I try and sit up something on my wrists stops me, what's that? Craning my neck round I see handcuffs on both my wrist attaching them to the bed, that's not good, starting to panic I desperately pull and my bindings trying to break free.

"Now now Cherie, why so agitated?" Oh god that voice, I never want to hear hat voice again in my whole life, and this is obviously him getting his own back for that little bathroom incident. "It will not do to struggle, I said I always get what I want," ok now I feel sick, I so hope he isn't going to do with me what I think he is going to do.

"Let me go!" I can feel my range racing through my veins, all he does is snigger, "please let me go" god have I been reduced to pleading so quickly. All I can think about is wishing the twins were with me, they would protect me from this disgusting evil man.

Back at the twins apartment the twins are sitting watching TV waiting for Beth's return, 'One she should be back by now, what's taking her so long?' 'She's fine, you know how women are.' After a few minutes of watching Two feels a little mental pang giving him a small headache 'hay, if you want something all you need to do is ask, no need to do that,' 'what, I didn't do anything,' 'ok that was weird.' Thinking it was a glitch in his programming he brushes it off, 'Two, One help me, please help me,' hang on that was Beth's voice, how did that get in my head? 'Please help me, it's The Merovingian' her voice was sounding a lot more desperate, One obviously herd it that time as well, we turned to look at each other with the same amount of worry and anger, no one touch Beth, she was theirs. Leaping off the sofa they both phased and went as quick as they could to the château hoping they weren't too late.

Meanwhile back at the château I was still handcuffed to the bed and luckily for me unharmed as of yet, he had been blabbing for a while about causality, as if I really cared, but I was hoping that if he talked enough he might forget why he came here and leave me be, it was a long shot but you never know. As he turned round after finishing his speech I saw a rather nasty looking switch blade open in his hand, it was rather similar to the twins one's except his had a gold handle and it had a few jaggered bits on the blade end closest to the handle. I was sure that could inflict some real damage and it looked like I was about to find out.

As he walked closer I saw the blade gleaming in the dim light, I cloud see candle light shimmering on the gleaming blade, it made it look even more fierce. He started out just running it over my cheeks, I could feel a whimper rising up my throat but I clamped my mouth shut, I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing my discomfort or pain. He started to press a little further and is started to dig into my skin, only deep enough to cause a small cut but I could start to feel the blood trickle down my cheek to my neck and onto the sheets.

Next her trailed it down each arm again only making light cuts running from my wrists to my elbows, more of my blood seeped into the sheets and I kept my mouth clamped shut so as not to cry out. Although I wasn't vocally crying out, I was mentally.

The twins entered the château, Two felt a sharp pain in his head causing him to double over and take big breathes, then it came again, 'please someone one help, my twins please help me,' 'we have to find her One, he's hurting her,' Two's voice was harsh from emotion, fear and anger, 'I know but where would he take her, there are too many rooms.' Then as if on cue a heart retching scream could be heard all through the château, that was all the twins needed, they knew where he had taken her, sprinting down corridor after corridor they finally came to a huge pair of white doors, throwing them open the sight they were met with made them angrier than they had ever been, which was saying something.

I was still on the bed, still handcuffed, my blood soaking the sheets, the last thing he had done to me had tore a scream from my throat, I hated that he had managed that but I had run out of power to stop it, I thought it was hopeless, I thought no one was coming to save me from this thing. I still had the switch blade sticking out of my side. He was now undressing. So this is how it happens, this is how I am going to die. Just as he had gotten on the bed, his hands hovering over my jeans button I heard a huge crash by the, and there they stood, looking like fallen angels, my twins, they had come for me, they heard my pleading. The last thing I remember was seeing them dragging him off me and Two's face hovering above the bed, then everything went black.


	12. Story teller

Chapter Twelve : Story teller

As I finally started to regain consciousness I immediately tensed remembering what had happened before I passed out. Opening my eyes they darted round the room taking in my surroundings, thank god I wasn't in that room anymore, I was in the twins room, hen as if on cue there they appeared in the door way. The looks on their faces were a mixture of worry, anxiousness and was that love, surly not, "hey guys" I state rather groggily, suddenly I was pushed back into the bed and I had two big, muscled bodies hugging me so tight I thought I was going to break in half. "Ok suffocating here," hearing my words they immediately jump back to give me room to breathe, "sorry" both their voices are so quiet I can barely hear them, "it's ok, I'm fine see, still in one piece," "but we almost.... we almost" "didn't get there in time" One finished Two's sentence for him.

"But I'm fine now, and so glad to be back with you two," there now was a huge smile on my face now I knew I was with my twins and away from that hateful man. Their face's took on a more serious tone, "now that we know you are ok we have a few questions we would like to ask you," Two's voice was almost back to normal now, but it was still very soft. They both sat down on either side of me, "ok shoot" I was waiting to see what kind of questions they would be, what did he do to you? Did he want to know anything about the twins and me? But the questions that came completely threw me off. "How did you manage to speak telepathically with us?" "How did you heel so fast?" The fist was asked by Two as he seemed to have a slightly stronger telepathic link with Beth and the second was asked by One.

"Well, that's a story and a half, where should I start. Well my father was an exiled programme." That alone put a shocked look on their faces, wait till they hear the rest. "He never told me what he was before he was exiled, or why he was exiled, he always said it was for my own good. When he was exiled The Merovingian took him in, he apparently had use for his skills, I don't know how long he stayed with him, a couple of decades is my guess. He would never tell me much about what he did while he was there, he said I was safer not knowing. While he was out on an assignment he met a human and they fell in love, when eventually The Merovingian found out that he fell in love with a human, he was going to have him deleted, so he managed to escape and went on the run taking the human with him. The human ended up being my mother. The only thing I was ever told about what my father did whilst working for him, was helping him to write a certain programme, he said it was very sophisticated and the first one of its kind, and it's was to be a personal body guard for The Merovingian. There was one other particular point about this programme that would make if different from all the others out there, although it was a singular programme it would have two forms, they would be twins. My father said that at some point in my life our paths would cross, but when and for what purpose he didn't know. So here I am a half breed, half human, half programme but cannot live the life of either." Having said all that I took a few deep breathes a laid back against the pillows o let the twins take in all that information.

The twins looked at each other, then at me, then back at each other, looking back at me One spoke first "so we are the programme your father helped create," I simply nodded my head, all talked out at the minute. "Thank you god he did, what would The Mero have done to you if we weren't there to stop him, both times" Two's voice was relatively calm, considering the news he had just taken in.

They laid down either side of me and snuggled as close as they could, I lightly stroked their dreadlocks until we all fell asleep, our light snoring filling the room, two programmes and a half programme, all snuggled in bed now happy knowing what their purpose was.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hope you liked this chapter, I loved writing it. I didn't have any Idea about the particulars of Beth's background before I started writing this chapter, it just came out as I went along.


	13. The sun always shines in the end

Chapter thirteen : The sun always shines in the end

Waking up I can see light starting to come through the curtains in the bedroom, both the twins are still sleeping the sleep of the death, bless them. I knew I shouldn't be developing serious feelings for them, but I couldn't help it, I was falling in love with them.

Realising I hadn't had a shower since 'the incident' I felt very dirty and I could still feel his hands on me, I needed a shower and I needed it now, luckily the twins had picked up the bag from my house, remember to thank them when they wake up, sliding from the bed without waking them up, I'm getting very good at that now. I grab some clothes from my bag on the way to the shower.

After having a long hot shower and washing all the grime and any leftover blood I get dressed and make my way out into the kitchen in search of coffee, luckily the twins are still asleep, I could use some time by myself at the minute. Walking over to the sofa with my coffee mug in hand I open the curtains wide and let the sun shine down in the room and onto the sofa, sitting in the rays of the sun I bask in its warmth, I can feel it curling round me like a warm blanket on a cold winters night.

I hadn't realised how long I had been sat there until I felt a set of arms huge me from behind round my shoulders, my first instincts after what happened were to jump up and cower in a heap on the floor. After not hearing and more movement I raise my head past my arms and look around me, I am still in the twins apartment and a few feet in front of me stands Two in his trousers, bare feet, with the sun reflecting off his chest making him glow. Feeling slightly stupid for cowering away from him I stand up and run into his awaiting arms, I feel so safe here, with these strong arms wrapped around me, I feel like nothing could ever hurt me as long as I stayed in the circle of these arms. "You know we would never hurt you and we would never let anything happen to you as long as there is still breath in our bodies," he lightly take my left arm from round his shoulders and lightly brushes his finger over the bracelet that they gave me.

We share a sweet, almost chaste kiss, but it fits the moment perfectly, we are broken off when we hear a noise from the bedroom door, One is stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, he looks jealous and slightly grumpy. "Are you feeling left out?" my tone is how you would sound trying to coax a small child out of a grumpy mood. He nodded his head a few times and began to pout, he looked so cute, "there is plenty to go round, come on," I waved my hand for him to come over, he ran almost full force towards us, Two's and my eyes went very wide, we were having the small thought he going to bowl us over and we both braced ourselves for the impact.

When he reached us he threw his arms round both of us and with some shuffling steps and an adjustment of our weight we just about managed to stay on our feet, no thanks to One's over exaggeration. It was certainly interesting being with these two, it was never shy of boring moments. In fact a few boring moments might be nice at some point, but I wouldn't give them up for the world.

They are my twins and they always will be no matter what.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

And that concludes my story chaps, hope you all liked it, it was a pleasure to write. All and any reviews would be great. If it has a good reception and it is desired I will write a sequel.

As The Merovingian says 'I will bid you adieu and goodbye'


End file.
